You are my gift
by PorSupuest0
Summary: Akko travels back to Japan to celebrate her birthday with her parents, but the circumstances of said trip weren't the ones that she was looking for. Never the less she is bound to have an unforgetable birthday.


"Should I ask her…?". She stopped right in front the door. "What if I get another 'No'? My little believing heart couldn't take it anymore". She shrugged and let go a heavy sigh.

"Maybe I should better get bac-". Suddenly the door burst open.

"Oh my! Akko, I didn't know you were there, I'm sorry, I almost trip over you".

"P-professor Ursula, no, no, I'm sorry, hehe, I was just… leaving… yeah, that's right".

"Leaving? Akko, is something wrong? You seem a little downhearted". She puts a hand on Akko's shoulder.

"Well… you see…". Akko hesitates to continue and rubs her left arm sheepishly.

"Would you like some tea? I was on my way to see professor Badcock, but I think she can wait". She steps aside the door to let Akko enter.

"I'd like that… Yeah".

Once inside Akko takes a sit on the couch and Ursula starts to prepare the beverage. Being in the dorm of her favorite professor/idol always cheers her up. Maybe it was a good idea to come her after all.

"So, tell me". Ursula gives Akko a tea cup and she sits beside her. "What really brought you here?".

"Thanks professor. Well, do you know what happens next Sunday?".

"Uhm, if I'm not wrong, there will be a seminar about proper use of dwarven oil".

"Oh… I thought you would remember…". Akko shrugged even more.

"What? Oh! You mean that other thing about my favorite student's birthday?".

"Aaaw professor! I thought you forgot about it!". She pouts and looks away.

"Don't be silly Akko, you know I'll never forget your birthday". She gives Akko a soft smile. "Actually, I have it right there, marked in my calendar, I thought you saw it, with all the exclamations points, hehe". She indicates the big calendar hanging right behind them with a big red circle around the Sunday.

"Oooh, that's right! Hehe". She perks up and rubs the back of her neck.

"So, what about your birthday? Do you have any plans yet?".

"Yes! Well… Kinda". She holds the tea cup between her hands and stares down at it. "You see… yesterday…".

 **-/-/-**

"Guys! Guys!". Akko storms in her room with a piece of paper in her hand. "Look at this! I received a letter from my parents! They want to me to be with them for the birthday!".

"Whose birthday?". Sucy asks while she practice some yoga in her bed.

"Sucy!" Lotte scolded her. " _Akko's_ birthday, of course".

"Hehehe, yes I know, how can I forget my guinea pig's birthday". She smirks at them with her shark-like teeth.

"That's wonderful Akko". Lotte face her with a warm smile.

"Yes I know! I haven't seen them, in like, forever!". Akko jumps excitedly. "And the best part is that they want to meet you guys! They ask me to invite all my friends".

"Uh…" Lotte and Sucy said simultaneously as they look at each other.

"Sorry Akko but…". Lotte starts. "I'll take care of the store this summer, since the revival of magic, a lot of people grew interest in magic items and the shop was overwhelmed with clients, so my parents asked me to help them this summer break". She looks down. "And I'll be leaving tomorrow morning".

"And I took an internship with professor Lukic, we will be visiting different swamp areas around Europe to gather various ingredients that are hard to obtain". Sucy says with a deadpan face. "We start tomorrow as well".

"Uuuuuuh?! You guys won't be at my birthday?" Akko yelled dropping both her arms towards the floor.

"S-sorry Akko, I was going to tell you, but… I couldn't find the right moment…". Lotte avert her gaze from Akko.

"It seems the 'right moment' find you". Sucy said sarcastically. "And form me, you already knew, I told you both last week, remember?".

"You did? Aaaaw guuuuuys". Tears start to form in Akko's eyes. "Lotte, Sucy! It's not gonna be the same without yoooou". She hugged them tight. "I'm going to miss you _SO_ much".

"U-ugh Akko… I-it's alright". Lotte tries to articulate. "We w-will miss you t-too, right S-sucy?".

"Can't… Breath…". Was all Sucy could say.

After some minutes, Akko finally release her teammates from her grip. Wiping the tears from her eyes she turned to the door, trying to hide her disappointment from them.

"Y-yeah… You are right Lotte. You guys have your own obligations… So… It's alright, I'm gonna be with my parents after all… Anyway, I-I remember I need to be somewhere else, see you later!". She quickly opens the door and leaves, without waiting for a response.

Wandering around the hallways Akko tried to look at the bright side. Lotte will be helping her parents, like the good daughter and person she knows she is and Sucy is going to be learning a lot from professor Lukic, well… At least she hopes she will use her new knowledge for good (yeah right). Although they are her closest friends, they aren't the only ones and with new resolution, she heads towards the green team's dorm. She won't let this to discourage her.

"What do you mean you guys can't flight on a plane?!" Akko yelled in exasperation to the green team.

" _Geez!_ Kagari calm down". Amanda grimace at the outburst. "Sorry to tell ya, but yes, we are forbidden to set foot in any international airport for about…". She whips her wand and shows a magic screen. "Another ten years".

"WHAT?! Ten years?!". This day is just getting worse. "What on earth did you guys do?".

"Well… Let's just say that travel with stuff from dubious origin isn't exactly something the airlines take lightly". Amanda said as she leaned backwards with her arms folded behind her head.

"Amanda… What were you thinking…?".

"Hey! Don't judge me! I was young and inexperienced. But I assure you…". She smirks. "Next time they won't catch me".

"Amanda!". Akko scolds her. "And what about Constanze and Jasminka? Did you drag them in your felonies?".

"Hahaha, no need. They are very capable on their own". Amanda wink at her teammates and Constanze give her a thumb up and Jasminka giggle.

"Guuuuuys, what did you do?". Akko turns to them frustrated.

" _I was caught trying to steal airplane parts"._ Was written on Constanze's clipboard.

"And I tried to smuggle food back from Russia, but they found it and kept it all for themselves". She said with a sad face. "It was my favorite…".

"Man… I was hoping you guys could come…". Akko deflates.

"We'll love to go Akko, but since there ain't any Leylines near Japan, we are pretty much helpless". She puts her hand on Akko's shoulder.

"I-it's alright guys, I understand". She stands up and slowly walks towards the door. "It's not your fau- Wait, what am I saying? Of course it's _your_ fault! You guys are the worse!". She stuck her tongue out to them and leaves the room, slamming the door loudly.

This day wasn't getting any better. What seemed to be a day of good news, slowly but surely was following the path of despair. At least she had one more team to turn to and one person in that team that she knew wouldn't let her down, at least she was pretty much depending on it.

"So… Let me get this straight, you want _us_ to go to Japan, like, for real?". Hannah scoffed. "You can't be serious". She rolled her eyes.

"Hannah, don't be mean, it's for her birthday". Barbara intervened.

"Sorry, old habits die hard". Hannah apologies, they were in better terms now.

"Geez, yes guys! I want you all to come, it's gonna be super fun!". Akko cheer up, almost dropping her tea cup in the process.

"It does sounds appealing". Diana who was silent until this moment finally spoke up. "But… I'm regret to inform you that we won't be able to join you Akko". And with that statement Akko's world began to crumble.

"Wha…" Akko almost whispered.

"As you may know, my position as the council chairman brought me responsibilities here at Luna Nova and I will be spending the first half of the break assisting the professors with next semester program". Diana said as she took a sip of her cup.

"Yes Akko… Sorry but I'm also going to spend the break with my parents at London". Barbara said with an apologetic smile.

"And I have trip to the United States, I'll be visiting a… friend of mine, that you guys don't known". Hannah said sheepishly.

"Oh… so you guys are going to be busy as well…".

"I'm afraid so Akko. In fact, I was expecting for you to spend your birthday here". Diana started. "And perhaps share a cake".

"Yeah… That would've been fun… But… It's okay, I suppose we will have to do that next year". Akko puts the cup in the small table in front of here and tildes down her head as she stands up and starts to leave.

"Akko…". Diana follows her. "Are you alright? I wish these doesn't burden your celebration, at least Lotte and Sucy will accompanying you, yes?".

"Yeah… Sure…". Akko said still looking down with the door knob in here hand. "No biggy, it's gonna be fun… So… don't worry about it. See you guys later". And with that she left them.

For some reason her chest sting more this time, she really wanted Diana to come along, to meet her parents, her home, maybe take a trip around the country… Hannah and Barbara too, of course. But she must've know that this will happen. So she continue her aimless path through the hallways.

 **-/-/-**

"So that's what happened professor… And I was wondering if maybe you could…". Akko started as she closed her eyes expecting the worse.

"If I could go with you…? Oh my goodness Akko, I'm sorry but…". Ursula hugged Akko tightly. "I wasn't kidding about the seminar, we do have to attend it".

"Aaaaw, do you really have to professor? Can't you just… skip it this one time? Pretty pleeeeease". Akko said with pleading puppy eyes.

"I'm very sorry Akko, but I can't, it contains crucial information for next semester and professor Finnelan will be marking assistant".

"Aaaw, this is just the worst". She falls back on the couch. "Don't get me wrong professor, I'm pretty excited to spend this birthday with my parents I really miss them… But I was hoping for you guys to come and meet them".

"I would love to meet them, but don't worry Akko, it'll just have to wait a little longer". Ursula tried to comfort her student.

"Thanks Professor, I know you will, I just wan-". Suddenly Akko was cut out by loud ring bell.

"Oh my, I forgot about professor Badcock". Ursula hurries to answer the call in her magic monitor.

"PROFESSOR URSULA! I've been waiting for you! Would you be so kind to join me _today!_ Thank you". Professor Badcock said from the other side of the screen as she adjusts her glasses.

"Y-yes prof-". Ursula started but Badcock already had hung up. "Goodness, sorry Akko but I have to go now and don't feel sad, we can celebrate when you come back". She gives Akko a reassuring hug.

"Yeah… thank you so much professor, I'll be looking forward for that, see you tomorrow". Akko waved goodbye to Ursula as she was left alone.

Worst. Birthday. Ever.

The next couple of days pass by without any highlights. Akko prepare her luggage for the trip, not necessary in a hurry, she had, after all, plenty of time. Lotte and Sucy already had left, not without a dramatic outburst from Akko who wasn't letting them go. But after some insistence from Lotte and a deadly look from Sucy who treated her with a poison, she let them continue with their travel.

She also went to the green team and apologies for her behavior from earlier. They weren't mad at her at all, being friends for such a long time, they knew Akko wasn't serious, just childish. They help her with her stuff and offered to accompany her to the airport, which earn a suffocating hug from Akko, not that they minded.

Diana visited her in her last day at Luna Nova, she wished her a happy birthday and made a huge list of security tips. Now she was regretting telling her about her first flight alone to England. But never the less, she was grateful to have her, at least for the time being. Hannah and Barbara also were there, but she hadn't noticed them until Hannah poked into her forehead, they also wished her a happy birthday and told her to follow Diana's instruction. At the very least, she knew she had wonderful friends, it was just bad timing…

Her chest hurt once more when she said good bye to the blue team, especially when she watched Diana go down the hallway. Why does she feel that way? She tried not to dwell on it at the moment or else she will start crying, again. So lastly, together with the green team, they met with professor Ursula at the Leyline. They hugged each other tightly for a few minutes until it was time to go. Ursula waved good bye at them as they enter the Leyline towards the airport.

Once in the airport, outside of it to be precise, Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka wished her a great birthday, Akko hugged each one, this time one by one and with teary eyes she said good bye to them and she entered the airport.

After twelve _long_ hours of flight, she finally arrived at the land of the rising sun, her home. Fortunately, this time she didn't lost anything in the plane, neither she forgot her luggage at the terminal, thanks to Diana's instruction of course. And with her first step outside the airport she decided to get the best of this birthday, no matter what.

"Mom! Dad! Hi!". Akko spotted her parents waiting for her at the airport entrance. "I missed you _so_ much!". She said as she jumped on them.

"Atsuko, sweetie! I missed you too!". Her mother received her with open arms.

"My little ' _Shiny Chary',_ it's good to see you too little one". Her father welcomed her.

"Dad! I'm not so little anymore. Look! I'm as high as you". Akko said as she leaned besides him to prove her point. "Mom still is the taller one".

"I know, I know, but you'll always be mi little ' _Chary'_ ". He traps her in a bear hug with tears forming in his eyes.

" _Daaaaaad,_ not in public!". Akko complaint but she returned the hug.

"Akito, let her go, you are embarrassing her".

"Hehe, sorry Kotomi, I'm just happy to see our daughter".

"I'm happy to see you too, mom, dad, it's been so long".

"Well, lets head to the house". Akito said as he lifts Akko's luggage. "We have plenty of time to catch up 'Chary'".

"Okay!". Akko beams up. "Oi, dad, what's with that belt? It's a little old don't you think?".

"Don't ask him!". Kotomi started.

"Eh? Wh- Don't tell me…". Akko puts an unamused face.

"Glad you ask little one, you see, I was going to make myself a belt made out of watches, but then I realized it would be a _waist of time_ ". He said smiling at them expectantly.

"…".

"…".

"He's still doing it, eh?".

"Yes… Sorry Atsuko, but he will never change". Kotomi said with a heavy sigh.

"Uuuuh? What's the matter, you two used to love my puns". Akito frowns.

"Yes dad, but like, a hundred years ago, and it's your fault that I'm like you". Akko pouts. "They mock me back in school for all my puns".

"Well, they lack our refined taste in humor". Akito states with what he thought was an English accent.

"Of course they do darling". Kotomi rolled her eyes. "Now, hurry up, we have plenty to talk about and plenty to do as well".

"Eh? What do you mean mom?". That doesn't sound good.

"Well, we have plenty of chores back at home, like cleaning the house, doing laundry, cooking and so on". Her mother looks at her with a soft smile.

"EEEEH? But moooooom". Not. Good. At. All.

"No buts young lady". her soft smile quickly transforms into a scolding face. "You'll have plenty of time to have fun in your birthday, until then we are going to work, Am I clear?".

"Yes ma'am".

"Yes mom".

She conveniently forgot about her mother's bossy nature and all the chores she had to do while she lived here. But at least she was again with them, haven't seen them in a while really made her yearn to be with them once more, even under these extenuating circumstances.

"Oh! And don't forget, no magic, that's cheating".

"Yes mooooom".

Worst. Possible. Birthday. Ever.

After several hardworking days and a lot of bad puns. Sunday finally arrived, and with it her labor finally paid off. Although her parents were strict, well, only her mother to be honest, they do love to spend this day with her daughter. They prepare her favorite breakfast and she enjoyed it in her bed. After that she prepared for the day, she dressed up in a comfy outfit and after receiving calls from distant relatives and friends they set out for a family trip.

They visited several favorite places of Akko, including the Tokyo Tower, Akihabara and lastly but for Akko's unbelieving eyes, they went to Tokyo Disneyland. All sense of maturity left Akko's body as they enter the park. She dashed from booth to booth looking at the merchandise. Her parents trying hardly to keep up with her. She got several photos with various Disney mascots and she was surprise when she saw a girl cosplaying Shiny Chariot taking photos with various children. Apparently, being the monster that Disney is, they bought all the rights of Shiny Chariot merchandise after the revival of magic, sensing a growing market. At least that was what the cosplayer told them. Akko just hear half of it because she was mesmerized with how accurate the cosplay was.

And finally, after a long day of ups and downs in the rollercoaster, an obliged visit to the iconic castle and an assault to the Shiny Chariot's Store, they head down back to the house.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

"Thank youuuu _SO_ much! Mom! Dad!". Akko said as she hugged her new Alcor teddy. "I had a wonderful day guys!".

"Anything for our little 'Chary'". Her dad said looking at the rear-view mirror.

"But the day is not over yet sweetie". Her mom teased.

"What?! There is more?". Akko jumped in the back seat.

"Hehe, just you wait, right darling?".

"Right, there is one last surprise back at home and we think you will like it the most".

"Really?! Yeeeeeei!". Akko yelled was muffled by her teddy.

Once they arrived at the house Akko didn't waste time and stormed in the living room, followed by her mother and her father who was holding all the stuff that they had bought for her.

"Well? Well? What is it?". Akko was hopping like a bunny clapping her hands.

"Aren't we excited eh?". Her mom teased her again. "It's right there, on the table".

Akko quickly shift looking for the surprise and no too long she spotted a medium size box on the table. It was wrapped with Luna Nova's distinct paper.

"Oooooh". She got closer. "What is it?". She looked at her parents expectantly.

"Just open it sweetie". Her mom told her as she hugged her husband.

"Alright~". She carefully unwrapped the box and slowly lift the top of it. Inside were nine green stones.

"Uuh… Mom? Dad? Are those magic run-".

Suddenly the rocks started to glow and slowly they rise outside the box and scattered across the room Akko look at them confused, then to her parents and again to the rocks. And with a sudden flash the living room was covered in bright light.

When Akko finally opened her eyes, she was greeted with an unbelieving sight. All her friends were standing in front of her with smiles in her faces.

"E-everyone… H-how?". Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Magic, uuuuuuuh". Amanda was the first to speak, waving her fingers dramatically.

"Amanda!". Everyone scolded her.

"What miss _O'Neill,_ was trying to say". Diana chimed in. "Is that we used those magic runes to create an astral image of our bodies".

"Yes! That way we were able to be here with you on your birthday". Lotte continued with a warm smile.

"Well… More or less, at least". Sucy finished.

"Yeah! Do you really thought that we were going to leave our little dunce alone on her birthday?". Hannah said.

"Our little _friend"._ Barbara corrected her.

"Yeah, that, sorry, force of habit".

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKKO P.D. Send cake"._ Was written on Constanze's clipboard.

"I hope you had plenty of sweets Akko". Jasminka said.

"You see Akko". Ursula started. "You have wonderful friends, I told you not to worry about it". She gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ready?". Lotte asked. "One… Two… Three…".

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKKO!". All yelled together, by this point Akko was a river of tears.

" _Guuuuuuys_! Thank you so muuuuuch!". Akko wiped the tears from her face and gives them biggest smile she could made.

"Don't mention it, it's the least we could do since we couldn't be there with you". Amanda stated.

"So, Akko, won't you introduce us to your parents?". Ursula asked.

"Oh yeah! Right! Sorry, hehe, I was processing all of this". Akko gives her an apologetic smile. "Guys, these are my parents, Kotomi and Akito Kagari. Mom, dad, these are my friends, Lotte, Sucy, Diana, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Barbara, Hannah and professor Ursula".

"It's a pleasure to finally meet our daughter's friends". Akito starts.

"And we are very grateful for taking care of her". Kotomi finished as they both made a bow.

"The pleasure is ours". Ursula also bows. "Your daughter is a very important person to all of us".

"Luna Nova wouldn't be the same without her". Lotte continued.

"It would be a little safer tho". Sucy smirks.

"Never the less, your daughter has accomplished great things". Diana said. "And she is an invaluable part of our lives".

"Guys… You'll make my cry again". Akko complaint but still with a big smile on her face.

"Let's take a photo before the spell wears off". Barbara remarked.

"Yes guys! A Photo. Gather together everyone". Akko signs to her parents to joined them. "Wait… Amanda, why are you on your pajamas?".

"Hey, let me be, here is eight in the morning, waaaay too early to be dressed up properly". Amanda scoffs.

"And what's your excuse Hannah?". Akko points out at the girl who was also in her pajamas.

"I-I… I'm in the United States, remember I told you about it?".

"Oooh? Really? Where you at?". Amanda teased her.

" _O'Neill!_ Hush!". Was all Hannah said to her.

"Whatever… You guys ready? Say cheese".

After that, Akko told them about their day and all the stuff they did and then her parents enter the room with a mighty cake in hands.

"Wooooow! That looks delicious". Akko said with a toothy grin.

"Yummy". Jasminka hopped in her place.

"But you guys won't be able to enjoy it". Akko look at them with sad eyes.

"Actually". Ursula chimed in. "This spell allows us to make a barter, sort of speak. Its energy is wearing off, so, before we say our good byes, you can place an object on top the rune and that way we will be able to send you our presents".

"Oooooh! That sounds awesome! Although this was the best present you guys could've given me".

"Don't be modest Kagari, you know you can't fool us, you'll love our presents". Amanda grin.

"Hehe. But… What can I use for the 'barter'". Akko said as she puts a finger in her chin.

"A piece of cake silly". Lotte answered her.

"Oh! Right! Duh… Hahaha". So, Akko started to cut pieces of cake for everyone. Once she was finished, Ursula took a step forward.

"Well Akko, I'll be the first one".

"Professor, thank you so much you were right all along". Akko gives her a smile and she puts the cake on top her rune.

"You are welcome dear Akko and always remember". Ursula takes out her wand and puts the tip on Akko's nose. "' _A believing heart it's your magic'"._

As she finished, the tip of her wand started to glow with a green light. Then all hear body was surrounded by a faint green aura. Suddenly little green dots started to pop out and converge into her body, in a shooting star kind of way, until all her body was glowing. Then in a flash of light it exploded followed by mini fireworks, one after another, like the ones in her shows, but on a smaller scale. Akko was frozen in place by the spectacle. It was a _Kaleidoscope_ of emotions. It took her back when she first saw that Shiny Chariot performance.

Best. Possible. Birthday. Ever.

When the magic dissipated there was a white hat with a note attached to it, in Ursula's place.

"A Shiny Chariots hat!" Akko exclaimed as she took the note and started to read it. "It says ' _To my number one fan, the one and only Atsuko Kagari, I bestow to you my performance hat. Kindly: Shiny Chariot'"._ Akko froze again.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's her original hat! _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh"._ Akko started to jump back and forward in excitement.

"Man… How are we supposed to follow _THAT_?". Amanda complained. "And that exit… All I can get is a puff of smoke after I disappear".

"Well… If it makes you feel any better, you are not those two". Sucy said as she pointed to Hannah and Barbara who were gaping at Akko.

"Hahaha, I think you are right". Amanda perk up a little bit.

"Well Akko." Lotte sack her out of her excitement. "It's my turn".

"Hehehe, yes Lotte, sorry, I let lost myself a little bit".

"Don't you worry, it's your birthday after all. So, happy birthday, see you soon". With a soft smile she lifts here wand and like Ursula, her body is covered in a faint green light nut slowly starts to dim out, until all the remaining magic gathered around the cake in the form of her fire spirt and with a little explosion of light it reveals a scroll. Akko takes it and opens it. Inside there is a music sheet with the title _'To my best friend'._

"Lotte… Thank you…". Akko said hugging it close to her chest.

And so, one by one said their good byes to Akko. Sucy followed Lotte departure. Like before, the magic gathered but this time, it formed a mushroom with a skull on it's top, after it exploded in light there was a set of vials with the symbol of Shiny Chariot printed on them with a side note that said _'Magic booster, use with caution'._ Then was Amanda's turn, like she said, there was only a puff after she disappear and in her place was a broom, with golden details around the end. It was fashioned after the Shooting Star and in the note attached to it said ' _Take good care of it, had to ask a lot of favors. -A'._

Constanze was next and in her place appear a Standbot who made a flip and land in a victorious pose before disappearing and in it's place appear a Grand Charion figure with mobile parts (patent pending). After that Jasminka left a chips bag and when it exploded in light, it revealed a magic seasoning, written at it side was ' _To make all your food to taste like your favorite'._

Hannah and Barbara decided to leave at the same time, realizing that their presents weren't nearly as good as the other ones, so when they disappear two brooms started to fly around Akko until they collided with each other in a set of little fireworks (not as shocking as the one from Ursula) and in their places were two little boxes, one containing a pair of socks and the other the latest Nightfall Volumen with a note _'Please give it a chance'._

Akko just chuckle at the presents, she really appreciated them despite their simplicity. And finally, it was Diana turn to say goodbye.

"So… Diana… you have a lot of competition, hehe". Akko said as she got closer to her with the piece of cake in hand.

"Uhm, it appears so, but I'm confident my present will amaze you". She said with a trusting smile.

"Really? Well… actually all I wanted was… for you to be here, you know". Akko said looking down sheepishly. "I know you guys have your own responsibilities and it was awesome to at least be able to be with you this way, but…".

"It's alrigth Akko". Diana cuts in. "When the time comes, I'll be glad to be with you in person, I'll be looking forward to it, but for the time being, I wish you a happy birthday". She finished and took out her wand, waiting for Akko to proceed.

"T-thank you Diana, it means a whole lot to me you know". She gives her a sad smile and puts the cake on top the rune.

"I know Akko". She closes her eyes with a soft smile then she lifts her wand a like the others, the green aura surrounds her but before she fades out, she opened her eyes and reached to hold Akko's cheek and the little witch can almost felt the warm of her hand until she finally banished and in her place appeared a unicorn that trotted around her gracefully, then it stopped in front of her a made a little bow before a bright light enveloped it and burst in a flash. In it's place was a letter, Akko slowly bend down to grab it and she place near her heart, not wanting to open it just yet.

Akko just stood there, with tears threatening to run down her cheeks. Until she felt the hand of her mom reach her shoulder.

"I-I'm fine mom… I'm just happy, that's all". She said not looking up.

"It's that so? Because it appears to me that you are on the verge of crying".

"Eeeeh?!". Akko quickly turns around. "Di-Diana?!". Indeed, in front of her was Diana smiling at her. She reached out and wiped the tears from Akko's face.

"B-b-but… You left! A-a-nd now you are here! Are you really here?!". Akko poked at Diana's cheek only to be surprised by the fact that she _was_ really in front of her.

"Yes Akko, I'm really here. Surprise! It seems the time came faster than you thou-". Akko didn't let her finished as she caught her in a tight embrace.

"You are really here! I can't believe it! Mom! Dad! Did you know about this?". She asked her parents without releasing Diana.

"Well, actually 'Chary'". Her father started.

"It was this young lady's idea, she really cares about you". Her mother finished.

"What? Diana?". She looked at her still joined by the hug.

"I-I'll say that is a little overstatement". Diana began.

"Nonsense, she was the one who gave us the idea to ask for you to be here". Kotomi said.

"Yes, when she called, she told us about how much you missed us". Akito continue.

"She also told us that your friends wouldn't be able to be here, so she came up with the idea of the runes".

"Yeah and she was kind enough to prepare the cake as well".

"She is a keeper sweetie, think about it". Her mother wink at her.

"MOM!". Akko yelled in embarrassment. "Diana, did you really do all that?". Akko asked her as she released her from the hug.

"Well… You could say that… yes…". A blush appears in her cheeks as she fidgets in her spot.

"Diana… Thank you…". Akko said with a soft smile.

"You are welcome Akko". She returned the smile. "Would you like to open your present?".

"No need. You _are_ my gift". She said as she took Diana's hand in her own.

" _Akko…_ Why are you so cheesy?". Diana squeeze her hand.

"Hehehe, sorry, it's my dad's fault".

"Hey! Don't blame me. So, Diana would you like to here a joke about a piece of paper? Never mind… It's _tearable"._

"Dad!"

"Darling!"

"Pff… Hahahahaha, it's actually very clever".

"OH MY! Definitely a keeper little one!".

"DAD!".

"That's it all of you, lets sit down and enjoy this delicious cake".

"Yeeees".

Best. Super. Freaking. Birthday. EVER.

 _A/N_

 _Yeah, yeah, I know, it's a little past midnight in my country, technically not the 25 anymore, so what? I'm a little late, sue me (please don't, I'm poor). So yeah, I finally finished it and surpassed myself with this one, at least in the amount of time it took me, I realized way too late about Akko's birthday, so I wrote this really fast, I'm sorry if there are any inconsistencies and misspellings, I'm still getting use to this writing thing._

 _If you are wondering, yes, this is set in the same timeline as my other fic, but this happens earlier. Before 'Did I just' but after 'Chamber of time'. After the missile crisis but before they were a couple. Before… Ok, ok, I'm done._

 _Fun fact – I totally forgot about Andrew… Sorry._

 _Fun fact No. 2 – There are Leylines that connect England with the United States. If you know what I mean._

 _So… I really hope you guys enjoyed it. If so, that'll make me very happy._

 _Best regards!_


End file.
